Testigo de Amor
by LadyGT
Summary: Porque ella quería ser más que una simple testigo del amor de su rival.


**Bueno~ Primero que nada quiero decir que este OS es MUY, muy cortín, pero la idea era darle protagonismo un poquitín a Ino y a Sakura, su amistad y esas cosas. Después de todo, Ino también estaba enamorada de Sasuke y me pareció justo ver como ella** ** _renunciaba_** **a su Sasuke-kun**

 **Otra cosa, pueden encontrar esta y quizás otras más historias en mi perfil de mi otra página bajo el nombre de** ** _ExorcistaAzul97_**

 **Sin muchas más vueltas, espero que les guste! :D**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

—Así que, _nos veremos pronto_ , eh—sonrió de medio lado. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miró al cielo. Ino ya sabía su respuesta: ella esperaría el tiempo suficiente—. Supongo que después de todo lo que ha hecho, necesitaba su momento a solas.

—Su redención tiene que ver con perdonarse a sí mismo—señaló Sakura—. Eso está bien. Significa que Sasuke-kun de verdad quiere cambiar.

Ino no dijo nada, solo atinó a mirarla. Sakura realmente era una mujer fuerte, después de todo. Tsunade había hecho bien al elegirla como la nueva encargada del hospital, ella se había desempeñado bien en tratar a la mayoría de los shinobis, y también descubrió el secreto que guardaba Zetsu blanco. A veces, si se comparaba con ella, se sentía un cero a la izquierda.

 _«Siempre te preocupas por tus amigos, de verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, Ino.»_

Ya había hecho su trabajo en no marchitar a Sakura, estaba segura que desde ahora estaba bien en no preocuparse tanto.

—Incluso así, ¿tu estas bien con esto? Sasuke te ha lastimado, ha intentado de matarte. Y créeme, si no fueras mi amiga y no te conociera, te trataría de masoquista.

Ella agachó la mirada.

—Fue una buena decisión—susurró—. Sé que Sasuke-kun lo ha hecho por odio hacia nosotros y por ello debía romper lazos. Yo… intenté no amarlo, pero, incluso así no pude. Y cuando vi a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun desangrar yo…—ella miró sus manos—. Tuve miedo, miedo y odio. Creo que le odio un poco, Ino. Pero lo entiendo. Le entiendo. Por eso esperaré el tiempo necesario para que nuestras heridas sanen y entonces… Entonces yo…

Ino asintió con la cabeza. Desde que Sakura le contó todas sus aventuras de pequeños y sus dificultades, ella había entendido que estaba bien en dejar ir a Sasuke de una vez por todas. Desde el fondo de su corazón, siempre supo que Sasuke no la miraba con la misma intensidad que a Sakura. Ambos siempre estaban protegiéndose el uno al otro, ella era testigo. Y por eso…

—Creo que él de verdad quiere estar contigo—dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. Entonces, sin querer, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Ino, tú…—ella se mordió el labio, pero no evitó ser contagiada por su sensibilidad.

Entonces, Sakura abrazó a Ino. Por supuesto, ella también amaba a Sasuke, aunque fuera un poco, no evitaba el dolor que le daba en su pecho.

 _Dolía, dolía mucho renunciar a quien amas._

Sakura, aquella flor que estaba a punto de marchitarse, había florecido una vez más, ganándose el corazón de quien amaba. Una vez más, ella ganaba otra vez.

 _Ya no quería ser una simple testigo de amor. Ella quería su propio amor, solo para ella, y correspondido._

Cuando se separaron, Ino se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

— ¡Si él no llega a declararse como corresponde, ten por seguro que lo eliminaré!—exclamó sonriendo, mientras le estiraba las mejillas—. ¡Así que esfuérzate, frentona!

—Ino… ¡Eso duele, puerca!

Ya habría un final feliz para ella.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿para qué me ha llamado?—preguntó Ino. Ahora que Kakashi era el nuevo Hokage, las cosas iban un poco más lentas, pero seguras.

—Tengo una misión para ti—la miró seriamente. Entonces de un _puff_ , había aparecido otro shinobi, con un traje de AMBU.

—Siento la tardanza, sensei.

— ¿Sai?—exclamó perpleja.

—Él será tu compañero—informó el Hokage.

—Oh, pero si eres la _bonita_ de Ino, ¿verdad?

Tal vez, su final feliz estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Sakura—sonrió de medio lado el pelinegro, al entrar al hospital de niños que Sakura misma había fundado.

—Creo que mejor los dejo a solas. Ah, y bienvenido, Uchiha—saludó Ino, saliendo de la habitación con toallas para los demás pacientes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Uchiha y Haruno, con un leve sonrojo.

—Lo siento, ella… Yo creí… Tú…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le golpeó la frente, como acostumbraba a hacer su hermano con él. Sólo entonces ella sonrió.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

Y por fin, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de reconciliación.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba una mujer rubia, sonriendo de medio lado y mirando su anillo de compromiso. Ella ya había conseguido definitivamente su final feliz y mientras tanto…

—He vuelto.

Sería por siempre testigo de su amor.


End file.
